


Zombie

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse AU Angst
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 14





	Zombie

Tokiya had been bitten. 

He, Ren and Ranmaru had been with others- their largest mistake. The others were focused on protecting no one but themselves, and they were all from non-combative backgrounds, some even holding their weapons wrong. 

Tokiya, Ren and Ranmaru were different. 

Ren was equipped with a baseball bat. He had the strength, and the ability to use a longer, handheld weapon. He often made jokes about wishing for a sword- but his bat certainly did some damage. 

Ranmaru was the only one of them with a gun- because he was the only one with a good aim. Guns and ammo were scarce, and the gunman should be the one with the rapid well-aimed fires. 

Tokiya had _two_ weapons. His main one was a crowbar. Heavy enough to do damage, but not too heavy to swing- damage without excessive strength. His second was an ice pick- the last resort. He didn’t like it when he had to use it, but if a zombie were close and bludgeoning didn’t do it, he couldn’t just _wait_. 

The difference between these three men and the others was that they chose weapons they could actually use. Everyone had gone for a gun, and most had found that they weren’t as good at using it as they assumed they would be. 

After the zombies had broken in, the three men had moved together to escape. 

It was when they had found the safest nearby place- an old shed with no windows and a heavy duty door, clearly installed after the pandemic had happened, that they finally stopped. 

When Tokiya was sick, he usually hid it. He’d fight through anything back when he was an idol, and his self destructive tendencies were one of his biggest character flaws- but that was the flu. That was a cold, or a reaction to not eating or sleeping enough. That was something that would only ever really hurt himself. 

“Ran-” Tokiya’s voice trembles. 

When they entered, Ranmaru had been angry. Livid at the stupid people they had been stationed with, but not surprised. How many times had this happened? Five? Six? Someone stupid had forgotten to properly board up a window in the back, and when two or three had gotten themselves in, more were sure to come. 

Ren had been relieved, to get out of the situation, the same as they always did. It was still the three of them. They had made it. 

The fear in Tokiya’s voice cuts both men’s thoughts short, the relief and anger both fading into an unsettled feeling. 

Tokiya’s expression is almost childlike- pure, genuine, confused fear. He holds out his arm. 

There’s a deep mark, clearly a bite. It hadn’t ripped off the chunk of skin, luckily- but the infection was almost sure to set in. Silence hangs heavy over the shed, no man willing to break it. 

When the break finally ends, it’s by Tokiya, who can no longer contain the building sob. 

Tokiya hadn’t cried yet, during this epidemic. He had kept himself strong, and together- but now he was going to die. Or worse, he was going to lose himself. He would attack anything with a pulse. 

Hell, sometimes the half-dead half-living creatures even attacked _each other_. Mindless zombies, all out for blood and violence. 

Ren finally steps forward, and when his arms wrap around Tokiya, Tokiya doesn’t think it’s for him. Ren is trying to console himself. 

“No.” Ren’s denial is desperate. There’s a long pause, as Ren struggles through all of the things he could say, and then his voice, thick with tears, repeats. “No.”

Ranmaru’s face has fallen. He looks as shaken as Ren, but he has clearly come to a different conclusion. As his face slowly hardens, into an almost distant, closed off expression- his hand hovers over his gun. 

When Tokiya’s next sob releases, Ren begins crying, too. 

Ren hasn’t noticed Ranmaru take out his gun. Ranmaru is making eye contact with Tokiya. 

Tokiya nods. 

But Ren feels him move, and he looks behind him. He watches Ranmaru raise the gun with a disbelieving stare. 

“Get outta the way, Ren.”

Ren moves, covering Tokiya with his body, and Ren is _angry_.

_Livid_.

_Scared._

“Don’t you dare, Ranmaru.” Ren’s voice shakes, and it gives him away. His hands are behind himself, clutching at whatever of Tokiya that he can grab. Tokiya’s shirt, and his pants. “He might not turn.” It’s a desperate hope.

“He’s gonna get real sick, Ren. ‘N puttin’ him through that ain’t a guarantee that he’s not gonna turn.”

There _were_ people, that could get bit and wouldn’t turn. 

It was less than five percent of the population, but there had been documented cases of people who suffered all the way until they should have changed- and then they didn’t. They slowly started getting better. 

But Tokiya doubted he was that lucky. He wasn’t sure he wanted to wait the three days it would take to find out.

“‘M not just mindlessly killing him, Ren.” Ranmaru’s voice is slowly regaining some anger. There’s desperation in his tone, too. “Tokiya.” Ranmaru’s eyes move to Tokiya’s face, just visible behind Ren. “Do you want to wait it out?”

Tokiya hesitates, not because he doesn’t know his answer, but because Ren has started trembling in front of him. Tokiya’s voice breaks on his answer. “No.”

Ren jolts, as if Tokiya had actually struck him. “You forced him into his answer.” Ren’s defensive comment is nearly a bark. 

“He said it, Ren.” Ranmaru’s voice is grim. 

“He hesitated!” Ren’s glare isn’t lightened much by his tears. “You’re forcing him into it. You’re making him feel like he _should_ say yes! Are you really that quick to just give up on him?”

Ranmaru sighs, his eyebrows drawing in. If Ren were less upset, he’d see what Tokiya is seeing- that Ranmaru’s calm is coming from the pain. The same pain that Ren is feeling. Tokiya was still here, but they both already felt like they lost him. No matter how much Ren insisted that Tokiya would make it, he knew just as well as Tokiya and Ranmaru did that it was almost impossible. Unlikely at best. Tokiya wasn’t hurt, or upset, that Ren’s natural reaction was to want to keep Tokiya. 

Tokiya knew that he’d suffer, if he really tried to stay for Ren. He knows that Ren doesn’t _want_ him to be in pain. But he knows that Ren isn’t thinking like that right now. Ren just wants any chance he can take, to not lose Tokiya. 

Ranmaru understands what Tokiya would go through, should he continue on. In Ren’s anger, it was easy to mistake Ranmaru’s numb reaction as a lack of care, but Tokiya knew that it was Ranmaru, holding himself together for Tokiya.

They were both thinking of Tokiya, in the end. How could Tokiya be mad at Ren, for wanting Tokiya to live? Tokiya wanted to live, too. 

“The only one forcing Tokiya into anything is you, Ren.” Ranmaru’s eyes close, directly after his sigh. 

When Ranmaru steps forward, perhaps to get Ren off of Tokiya, Ren’s stance turns _aggressive_. 

“Are you really gonna hit me, Ren?” Ranmaru’s eyes narrow. 

“If you get any closer, I will.” Ren’s tears are drying on his cheeks, but Tokiya can tell that the shaking has only slowed- it hasn’t stopped. “I’ll take him.” Ren swears. “If you try to lay a fucking finger on him, Ranmaru, we’ll leave.”

“ _Listen_ to him, Ren.” There’s quite a lot of anger in Ranmaru’s voice this time, but Tokiya doesn’t miss the pained edge to his tone. “You’re only thinkin’ about what _you_ want, but you’re not the one with the bite.”

“Stop.” Tokiya’s voice breaks. He shakes his head, moving his hands to hold onto the back of Ren’s shirt. “I will _not_ let you break apart because of this.” Tokiya’s voice can’t hide his upset. “I’ll wait. I’ll wait if you don’t fight, and you don’t leave. No matter how this ends- you need each other. More than ever right now. Don’t do this- please. Both of you.”

Ranmaru’s jaw tightens. 

Tokiya’s plight to stay together had affected Ranmaru more than Ren- but Tokiya’s offer had stuck with Ren, and Ren alone.

Ren doesn’t move away from in front of Tokiya, even when Ranmaru holsters his gun. There’s a painful amount of distrust in Ren’s eyes.

His actions are no better. Ren hovers over him the entire night. 

They kept food in their packs at all times, for cases exactly like this. They each had enough supplies in their bag for all three of them, so between the three bags, they always had more than enough. Ren had insisted on bandaging Tokiya’s bite, despite Tokiya’s thoughts that it was useless. Tokiya hadn’t actually voiced that thought- and Ranmaru hadn’t either, though they clearly were on the same wavelength. Ren likely wouldn’t listen to it, and it may start another fight, should Ranmaru dare to bring it up. 

Another useless action, Tokiya thought, was when Ren insisted on Tokiya eating. 

“I don’t want to take your food.” Tokiya says softly. “I can go a few days without it.”

“You’re not going to. It doesn’t matter if you can.” Ren says firmly. Tokiya had been the first one fed. 

This time- Ranmaru was on Ren’s side. “Eat, Toki. No matter what happens, you’re gonna be uncomfortable enough. Don’t starve yourself on top ‘a it.”

“We’ve got plenty, anyways.” Ren’s tone has almost softened. 

It’s their agreement that makes Tokiya eat. It’s because Tokiya is reminded that Ren doesn’t _want_ to fight Ranmaru. Ren doesn’t want to break them apart, he wants to keep them together. Tokiya isn’t sure that it’s the _right_ way, but it’s the only way that Ren can handle right now.

Finally, Ren falls asleep, Tokiya wrapped tightly in his arms. It takes some effort, but Tokiya actually does manage to slip away from Ren. He’s wanted to speak to Ranmaru for quite some time, but he doesn’t want Ren to mistake his actions. 

“Ran.” Tokiya gently shakes Ranmaru’s shoulder, and Ranmaru rouses easily. They’re safe enough for them all to sleep without a guard, but Ranmaru hadn’t been a heavy sleeper since the apocalypse had started.

“Toki.” Ranmaru’s voice, as heavy with sleep as it is, sounds grim. Ranmaru pushes himself up. Ranmaru glances towards Ren, who must still be asleep, because Ranmaru’s attention turns back to Tokiya. 

“I needed to talk to you, but I think we need to make it quick.” Tokiya’s voice is quiet.   
‘  
“If you’re gonna ask me ‘t finish it-” Ranmaru’s jaw tightens. “I don’t think I can.”

“I don’t want you to. Not right now. I just… I wanted to give you my… my last wish.” Tokiya closes his eyes, tears burning in his eyes. “Don’t leave Ren. I don’t care if you have to _trail_ him. Just… please don’t leave him. Don’t let him leave you. It was hard enough with all of us- I can’t stand even the thought of you two going by yourselves.” 

Ranmaru’s face looks pained. It’s harder for him to hide it now. “I won’t, Toki. We’re not gonna split up. No matter what it takes.” Ranmaru’s hand moves to cradle Tokiya’s face- but it’s only a second later when Tokiya is pulled back, and there’s an arm around his waist and a tan hand on Ranmaru’s wrist. Tokiya is forcibly pulled back from Ranmaru. 

“Relax.” Ranmaru pulls his hand back from Ren, frowning. “We weren’t doing anything.”

Ren is still silent, but when his second hand is free, it holds Tokiya tighter to himself. More like a stuffed animal than a person. “We weren’t.” Tokiya promises softly. “We were just talking. I wouldn’t go back on my word.”

“Come back to bed, baby. Please.” 

Tokiya had expected Ren to sound angry. To sound stern. He hadn’t expected the childlike tone that Ren had used- the tone that nearly broke Tokiya’s heart. 

“I will, Ren. I will.” Tokiya doesn’t fight him. How could he? Ren had sounded scared. 

Tokiya wonders if Ren knows what’s going to happen in a few days. If he’s already made his final conclusion and this is Ren trying to cling onto the last of Tokiya’s time. 

Tokiya stays curled against Ren until the next morning. 

“How’re you feeling?” Ranmaru’s voice is careful, when he asks Tokiya over breakfast.

“My arm burns, and my throat is dry.” Tokiya sounds hoarse. “And I feel sick.”

“Should we lay you down?” Ren rubs Tokiya’s arm. 

“I can still sit. I should enjoy that while I have it.” Tokiya says weakly. Ren offers him one of their bottles of water, and won’t let Tokiya refuse it. “Don’t let me waste your supplies.”

“We aren’t wasting them.” Ren says firmly. “You’re not dying.” 

Tokiya and Ranmaru don’t say anything. Ren purposefully ignores their intentional silence. 

It’s only later that day that Tokiya finds himself unable to sit. He’s broken out in sweat, and his breathing is coming labored. 

His entire body burns.

Ren hovers over him, and Ranmaru sits nearby. 

It’s quiet. 

Grim. 

Tokiya’s heavy breathing is the only sound in the room. 

Over the next two days, the only real talking comes from Ren- whispering reassurances to Tokiya. 

Rem doesn’t change his mind. 

Not even when Tokiya begs.

“Give me the gun.” Tokiya’s voice is almost nonexistent. He doesn’t even have the strength to cry. “Please. I just want it over.”

Ren leans over Tokiya, his forehead against Tokiya’s, petting through Tokiya’s hair. Ren’s body shakes with his sobs. “I’m sorry, baby, I can’t. I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Ren-” Ranmaru’s voice is almost warning, but there’s too much of an upset edge to it. 

Ren’s voice sounds miserable, but his mind is made up. “If you want to shoot him, you’re going to need two bullets. I’m not moving.”

It’s only the next day when Ranmaru catches Ren, desperately trying to wake Tokiya up. He’s still breathing- but it’s so faint that it can only be seen from the movement of his chest. No warm breath is escaping his lips. 

Ranmaru pulls Ren away, and has to physically restrain him to hold him back. 

Ranmaru pulls out his gun. 

It takes two hours, before Tokiya begins to rouse. Ranmaru’s arms ache from holding Ren back, though after only an hour Ren had given up on fighting and had just dropped to his knees, covering his face. His hands hardly muffled his sobs. 

When Tokiya moves, Ranmaru tightens his grip on the gun- but Tokiya only breaks out into a fit of coughs, falling back onto the thin blanket, his head dropping against the bag that was his makeshift pillow. 

“Am I dead?” Tokiya asks weakly, his eyes fluttering open. He still didn’t feel _well_ , but the unbearable burning sensation had faded.

“You’re not, baby, you’re not.” Ren’s sob this time is of relief. He has run to Tokiya, holding him so tightly that it hurts, but Tokiya doesn’t say anything about it. 

Tokiya speaks when Ren finally pulls back. “Does this mean you and Ran can start getting along again?” 

It’s Ranmaru that scoffs. He goes so far as to ruffle Ren’s tangled, wild hair, before petting through Tokiya’s, far more gently. “We’re fine, Toki. We’re gonna be just fine.”


End file.
